Karthus/Background
Story The vast quantities of physical magic that were consumed and destroyed during Valoran's numerous Rune Wars have scarred much of Valoran. Many locations far from civilization have been morphed into hazardous and dangerous locales. The Howling Marsh is one of these places, and the self-appointed overlord of this land is the lich known as Karthus. It is thought that Karthus was a mage who, in life, was foolish enough to enter the fetid waters seeking his fortune, and that he was forever transformed by whatever dark magic permeates the swamp. Karthus now rules over his swampy dominion with an iron (albeit skeletal) fist. Visitors are not welcome, and those who are not scared away by the lich's terrible power most likely end up as one of the undead themselves... skeletons and zombies in Karthus' growing army of eternal servants. On the darkest of nights, Karthus is said to sing the tales of those who have succumbed to the swamp, past and present. Karthus' tenure in the League of Legends is one of the more unusual ones in the history of the League. First, it is highly unusual that a lich who was known for isolation and hatred of life would even be a willing part of an organization which promoted the preservation of life. Next, Karthus specifically eschews the accrual of power and influence gained through service to the League; he is essentially an unpaid volunteer. This behavior is completely different than what his life outside of the League would have onlookers believe. Karthus has never spoken about his intentions in being a champion of the League, and in fact becomes quite agitated when asked about it. In the interests of not aggravating a lich, most sensible people subsequently drop the issue. "Come visit my home, and I shall sing a dirge of your life as it once was." –- Karthus Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Do you... feel a chill?"'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Float... on..."'' *''"For the unliving!"'' *''"I... obey."'' *''"Their pain... is my pleasure!"'' ;Taunt *''"I'll put you... in my book!"'' ;Joke *''"I cannot use your skull. You have a misshapen head."'' Development Karthus concept 1.jpg Karthus concept 2.jpg Patch History : **Improved visibility and removed bugs causing it to not appear correctly. **Reduced Duration from 9 to 7. **Made it more difficult to move through without being slowed. * Mana Cost increased from 30/40/50/60/70 to 30/45/60/75/90. * Mana Cost increased from 24/32/40/48/54 to 25/35/45/55/65. * duration reduced from 10 to 8. V0.9.22.16: *Fallen One **Reduced Ability Power Ratio from .7 to .6. * Mana Cost increased from 18/26/34/42/50 to 24/32/40/48/54. * : **Modified Mana Regen on Kill from 15/25/35/45/55 to 20/27/34/41/48. **Removed the Kill a Champion mana regen effect. **Increased Mana Cost from 25/35/45/55/65 to 30/40/50/60/70. V0.9.22.15: * Increased Base Damage from 39 to 44. * no longer costs double mana upon casting. * Range reduced from 900 to 825. * A new Wall Targeting Cursor has been added. V0.8.21.110: * : Increased AoE from 185 to 200. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : **Increased damage from 200/350/550 to 250/400/550. June 26, 2009 Patch: * : ** Now correctly shows buff tooltips. * cooldown reduced to .5 from 1. * slow modified to 40/50/60/70/80% from 80%. V6/19/2009: * : ** Corrected tooltip to say that it deals double damage if it hits a single target (corrected numbers in tooltip as well). ** Increased damage from 30/50/70/90/110 to 35/55/75/95/115. * : ** Can no longer be cast while dead. ** Reduced ability power ratio from .75 to .7. * damage increased from 20/40/60/80/100 to 30/50/70/90/110. * : ** Reduced cast range from 1200 to 1000. ** Reduced Magic Resistance/Armor reduction from 20/25/30/35/40 to 15/20/25/30/35. ** Reduced Wall duration from 12 to 9 (and it no longer lingers after the particle fades). ** Reduced cooldown from 25 to 22. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History